Assume
by Kikyous Spirit
Summary: Poem: I dun think it's angst...but that's okay. Ch. 2 UP! I made a fic to go with the Poem! It's a poem in Draco's POV. Draco asks who's the cruel, heartless one? NOT SLASH!
1. The Poem

**--Assume--**

**a/n****: I don't own HP.**

**Please R&R**

Draco's POV

(first stanza, he's referring, 'us' as in Malfoys)

(Draco is talking to Harry, Ron, and Hermione when referring to 'you')

You all assume

All of us are the same

That all of us are

Heartless,

Cruel.

Heartless…

Am I?

Is it because

I'm not cared for,

As well as you?

Or is it because,

I don't show emotions,

As often as you?

that doesn't mean,

I'm not loved,

That doesn't mean,

I don't hurt.

Because I do.

Cruel…

A rotten rich brat…

But how would you know

You only know me

as a nemesis,

A foe.

If you gave me a chance,

If you didn't judge me…

by the house I was sorted to,

or by my last name…

_Malfoy__.___

If you just didn't judge me

Before you got to know me.

Is it because I don't praise Potter?

Is it because I'm in Slytherin?

Is that why I'm "cruel?"

Is that why I'm "heartless?"

Am _I _really the one who's

Heartless?

Cruel?

Are you sure

It's me,

Not you?


	2. And the story that follows

!!A/N: I made a story to go with the poem. Please tell me what you think of it. Thanks! ^ ^ Oh, if you didn't already know, I do not own Harry Potter. It belongs to JK Rowling. I only own this story and this PoeM. 

Thank you, and please review!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

__

You all assume

All of us are the same

That all of us are 

Heartless,

Cruel.

I stood alone, atop the Hogwarts tower. Peering out into the endless sky. Wondering to myself…Why…

**

Everyday for 6 straight months, I walk though those corridors, students from 11 to 17 years of age, cower in fear. It's all because of this bloody name…_Malfoy. _This name that haunts me…that'll haunt me. Forever. 

'Look…another Malfoy…You know, I hear his fathers a death eater…' 

Various threats and taunts flying through the air as I proceed to my next class. 

__

Heartless…

Am I?

Is it because 

I'm not cared for,

As well as you?

Or is it because,

I don't show emotions,

As often as you?

No one else ever cares for me, or bothers to care for me. Everyone thinks…_assumes_, I'm just another 'Heartless Malfoy', like the rest of my family.

__

that doesn't mean,

I'm not loved,

That doesn't mean,

I don't hurt.

Because I do.

And that hurts…I don't show it, of course, but it hurts. It's like…when you get dumped by someone you truly love, or when no one wanted you on their team when you played Quidditch at school.

But I learn to take it…I have too. Father and mother were hardly ever home, and I really don't have any _true _friends…But that's okay, really, it is. 

Sure, my parents are Death Eaters. Death Eater or not; they are my parents…and I know they love me…deep down.

I enter the dimly lit room, and take a seat next to my 'friends', Crabbe and Goyle. Soon after, the Trio enters talking excitedly. I stand up and call out.

"If it isn't Potty, Weasel, and Mudblood! You're almost late! Don't want that to go on your record now do you Mudblood?"

Sure, to them I'm cruel, but they got their chance. They could have befriended me. They could have accepted my hand in friendship in our first year. They could have prevented all these years of torture and mockery. They could have prevented me from accepting this Dark Mark that burns constantly on my shoulder. But it's too late now. And I hate them for that. 

__

Cruel…

A rotten rich brat….

But how would you know

You only know me

as a nemesis,

A foe.

"Well if it isn't the bratty, spoiled, git Malfoy!" Weasley taunts back. I could feel my face turn red with fury. _But how would you know…You only know me as a nemesis, A foe._

They just don't understand. They just don't get it…

__

If you gave me a chance,

If you didn't judge me…

I smirk again and return swiftly to my seat, just as Professor Snape came into the room. He looks around and spots the trio still standing and approaches them. He points to each of them with a long wrinkled finger. "You three. You three will each be deducted 10 points from Gryffindor house. Take your seats…Now." The trio did as they were told, cursing me as they passed my seat. 

__

by the house I was sorted to,

or by my last name…

Malfoy.

During classes, I usually don't pay attention to the lesson at hand. I do quite a lot of thinking.

I usually wonder…why so many people despise me so much…Is it because I'm a Slytherin? No…some Slytherins dislike me as well. I came to this conclusion: _Malfoy._ Yup, It's because of that word. That name. Linked to that name follows a long line of Death Eaters.

__

If you just didn't judge me

Before you got to know me.

But if they all took a chance, to get to know me. They might discover…I don't want to be a Deatheater. I don't want to be a slave to anyone. Not like I had a choice.

But they all just _assume_, they only look at the outward, not the inward.

But I don't understand…why…

__

Is it because I don't praise Potter?

Is it because I'm in Slytherin?

Is that why I'm "cruel?" 

Is that why I'm "heartless?"

It all comes back to _assuming_. Potter _assumed_ I was 'a bad seed' because of what Weasel said. They all _assume_, just because, my family's are all gits, I'm the same as well. Well, they're wrong. I'm not like father. I'm not like the rest of them. I'm not like Voldermort.

__

Am I_ really the one who's_

Heartless?

Cruel?

Are you sure

It's me,

Not you?

It's all because of those three Gryffindors. It's them…

It started with them.

**

There is no love for me here. That was the conclusion I have come to. 

I will end it here. Tonight. With me gone, There'll be one less death eater. With me gone, everyone will be…Happy. Everyone wins.

I am up here, on the Astronomy Tower tonight…

to end my life.

To end the pain…

To end it all…

__

Clink

The sound of someone's shoes upon the hard marble stairs echoed throughout the tower. 

__

Someone's coming…great, of all times.

Before I could do anything, the door creaked open.

"Oh great…if it isn't Saint Potter!" I mused, as two more figures emerged into the light emitted by the moon, "Oh, and Mudblood and Weasley too! Bliss…"

"What are _you _doing here?" Weasley said.

"None of your business. Can you go away for a second. I'll be quick…"

Potter eyed me suspiciously, and suddenly realized what I was clutching in my right hand.

__

Damnit, Forgot to hide it… I swore to myself.

"Malfoy…What are you…"

The silver blade reflected on the granite walls as I lifted it towards my chest…

__

It started with them. And I hate them for that.


End file.
